Lan
About Bio Lan was born in Tokyo, Japan. His family moved to France when he was 7 because of his dad's job. He had a cool life in France, with lots of friends but then at age 10 they relocated to the US. There he met Maylu who also came from Japan. The two clicked well and became great friends. At age 12, Lan jumped of the wave of losing your virginity and lost it to a loose girl. The girl fell pregnant and they had daughter Louisiana. However, the girl wanted nothing to do with the baby and so left Lan to be a single father. The two never spoke after that. Lan often visited Rosaline's Foster Home because it also had an after school club. He was friends with Maylu, Hannah, Shobu, Sora, Chris and Jake. When Jackie arrived, Lan joined in the other kids on picking on him but later down the line they became friends also as well as with Yosiah, Polly and Ophelia. Lan was indeed quite popular in school. He got recruited to join the new group the Boy Gang. When Lan was 14 he came out to his friends as being gay. Although it was more like he was bisexual but preferred men. It also emerged that he was seeing Shobu (backstory: Lan and Shobu). His friends accepted him just fine. However, when it came to telling his parents at age 16, his dad wasn't having any of it and his dad threw Lan out of the house much to his mothers distress. Lan's brother also turned on him and several other family members stopped talking to him. Lan could only speak to his mother on the phone sometimes and visit her in secret when no one else was around. Lan moved in with Shobu and even after they split, he resided in that house. They had had a son Nathaniel through IVF. Lan hooked up with Jackie, who up until that point was heterosexual. The two shared a kiss that sparked a relationship. Lan released 2 singles describing his relationship with Shobu that launched a solo career for him. Aside from occasionally coming out with albums, Lan didn't really have too much to go on as the BG '''had disbanded. He tried to work in various jobs but had to always leave due to sexual harassment from his male bosses. It seemed although Lan was male, he was very sexually attractive and attracted men both homosexual and heterosexual to him. Eventually, Lan met porn star '''Candy who got him into the world of being a yaoi model. He made calendars and big canvases aimed at females and men who liked twink gay boys. He then eventually landed into doing some videos where he'd touch himself or be filmed having intercourse with Candy. His pornstar name was''' Chocolate to match Candy. He did a few other pornographies with other stars but very rarely and had a strict demeanour about what he would do. Lan and Jackie had daughter '''Kimori using Lan's sperm and Jackie's sister June's egg. Kimori saw Lan and Jackie be together and split often. Lan eventually quit porn and went to train to be a chef. He no longer speaks to his son Nathaniel who admitted that he loved Lan in a way that was unacceptable and incestial. Louisianna moved to Tokyo and Lan keeps in contact with her often. Relationships Lan's first proper girlfriend was with Maylu (Backstory: Lan and Maylu). The two broke up, however, once Lan realised he liked men. Lan left Maylu and dated best friend Shobu instead. Shobu and Lan married and it lasted 2 and a half years before they divorced. Lan then dated Jackie whom he had quite the stressful and on-off relationship and marriage with. They divorced several times after Jackie had an affair. Inbetween one of the times when Jackie and Lan split. Lan, who left and had nowhere to live, found a new boyfriend and moved in with him. This boyfriend abused Lan sexually and physically. After being hospitalized by him, Lan left him and ran back to Jackie for comfort. In the present, Jackie has left Lan for the final time to be with Polly and Lan is single. Lan has had a few flings with men and even got back together with Maylu as one point. In a bid to prove he was bisexual, Lan had sex with Polly twice (Backstory: I'm Bi). Magic Lan is human and does not have any powers. Additional Information *Lan has stopped claiming he is bi and decided to settle on men *Whenever Jackie would ask for Lan back, Lan would coin the phrase "I must be stupid because I love you." *Lan is viewed as a sex symbol to many men. *He is known for being insanely blunt, sarcastic, rude, cynical but very sensitive. *Lan's father slapped him in the face before throwing him out when he came out as being gay. *Nathaniel tried to initiate intercourse with Lan in which Lan threw him out. *Lan has been cheated on by every partner he's had. *Despite being called Chocolate, Lan actually hates sweets.